


Ain’t nobody

by Breakdawn_Avenue



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Eventual Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, magic plays a big role, maybe not too slow, some characters get a tad bit different roles, switching POV, tags might be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakdawn_Avenue/pseuds/Breakdawn_Avenue
Summary: For as long as he can remember, the colour red dominated Arlo’s life.Spaghetti with hot sauce. Roses. Red tea. Rubies. Ginger. It has always been red.But a faint flicker of a recurring memory makes him second-guessing that.It was blue.
Relationships: Albert/Sonia (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Female Builder (My Time At Portia), Mars/Carol (My Time At Portia), Remington/Sam (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Ain’t nobody

**Author's Note:**

> please note that if you happen to find my fic anywhere else than heree or tumblr (same name), I did not consent in my work being hosted on any unofficial apps, particularly ones with ad revenue and subscription services. neither have I been asked to, nor do I gave anyone permission to host my fic on any third party app or site and gain any sort of money by doing so. anywhere else posted than archiveofourown or tumblr is NOT done by me.
> 
> ~**~
> 
> the story will roughly follow the plot of the game so spoilers ahead since there might be newcomers like me :)

Day 2, Month 2, Year 1 

» _Leave_ _her_ _be, Pres. She’s an adult now, in both worlds. Let her dream the fairy tale_ _she always wanted to_ _._ «  
  
The recipient tries to argue with his sister Aleandra, to tell her how much out of character it is for their niece to stop writing letters to them, staying in contact with them, socializing with them. That neither of them have heard from her since five whole years. Unlike Aleandra, Presley can’t shake off the nagging feeling that this isn’t a sudden youthful outburst of rebellion. His niece has never been the type to cause any trouble. The sweetest angel walking on earth, literally. Then again, she had never been the type to attract suspicious people. It worries him even more that he doesn’t know how she ended up with that man in the first place. Aleandra has discovered it by chance, about four years ago, and never had the faintest urge to tell him. If he’s honest with himself, he can’t recall any time before that she ever wrote about it in her letters. But Aleandra is no help at all. To hell with pubescent outbursts.  
  
Letting her live her life is one thing. It doesn’t matter to him that his precious niece has grown up in both of their worlds. He’s happy that she finally reached this stage in her life to finally commit herself to her dream job she had since childhood. He would support her with pleasure. But why should he give up on her just so that she can live her life? Why? It makes no sense to him. Not with how much she had loved him, loved spending time with him and been around him when she was an adorable toddler. Even if he takes the times changes people yada yada into consideration, he can’t make out any possible reason for her to behave like this. Not even when she was forced to leave Portia back then.  
  
The faintest and sweetest hint of bell chimes makes him stop. His breath hitches. His heartbeat gets out of control. These bell chimes aren’t part of the street festival. He feels her, like back then, long before he finally sees her. But he gasps in shock. He almost doesn’t really recognize the young woman who painfully slowly approaches him. Her once vibrant teal coloured hair lost its shine, hanging marrowless from her loose ponytail. The skin looks sickly ashen. Sapphire coloured eyes that once glistered like the deepest ocean are dull, blank, hidden in shadows. Like a dying sea. Glittering freckles, basked in entrancing shades of blue around her temples and cheekbones are barely visible anymore. His niece wanders through the street like a living dead. For someone who isn’t familiar with the ancient magic that also runs in his family, these alarming sights are always glamoured by the last bit of magic sparks. For everyone else, she merely looks exhausted.  
  
He almost doesn’t register the collar she is wearing. His niece has never been a jewelry person. It only adds to the frightening sight. Then he gasps once more. He recognizes the colours. The materials that had been used to craft this kind of collar. With rising fright, he realizes that her collar is made off a fire stone and a power stone. Practically, that man has put on a leash on her, crippling her, rendering her useless. Usually, fire wasn’t his niece’s problem, not with being able to control the element of water. But enhanced with a power stone, it seals her magical power completely. By the Great Peach, things are far worse than he had feared. He knows that he has to do something. He can’t let her pass him without a word, without a look, without a touch. But the noise he must have made when he recognized her makes her stop in her tracks. She turns around fast enough to look at him before the man next to her grips her right arm with unnecessary force and shoves her back in front of him.  
  
It might be his frantic mind. It might be just what it had been. His niece has tried to beg him to help her. Agitated and scared, he tries to run after them. But the pedestrians filling the streets of Meidi’s biggest metropolis for the street festival are separating him further and further from his niece. Until he can’t see them anymore. His heartbeat increases more and more, making him blend out the joyful activities all around him. Presley deeply despises his gut feeling. He knows that he has to do something. Help her. Free her. But how? Frantically, he tries to calm down and think about how to save her from the vicious claws of that brutal man. Making her fairytale gone bad good again. For centuries, his family’s heritage is only passed down on to the female members, creating miracles out of nowhere. He needs more than a simple miracle to make the impossible possible.

**Author's Note:**

> my very first MTAP fiction... I’m still anxious af but the user [Alien_Duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Duck/pseuds/Alien_Duck) encouraged me to work on it so I’ll give it a try!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! thank you for reading! have a nice day!


End file.
